


Padalicking Frackles

by Charli



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, M/M, RPF, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You steal Jared’s candy, eventually you will pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padalicking Frackles

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by Catie Curtis

_~Beautiful man,  
With the freckles underneath the tan.   
Understanding underneath the skin…  
I’m not gonna walk away_

The home henna tattooing kit had been on special and Jared never could resist a bargain. He purchased it imagining himself flexing his artistic muscles, and visions of a heavily tattooed Jensen dancing in his head. The hardest part of this idyllic dream would be convincing Jensen to allow him loose with a paintbrush across his flesh. Jensen had a habit of protesting when Jared just tried to paint his toenails. God, Jensen could be such a man sometimes.

Jared had chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as the sales girl had put the kit into a small bag, fantasising about Jensen’s smooth skin. Soft skin, broken in its perfection by random freckles. And God he loved those freckles. To the point where he drove Jensen nuts.

Jared would start, always in the same place, at the angular curve of Jensen’s right hip bone. Where the tanned flesh was marked out by the tiny dark circle of a freckle. He would kiss it and finger it softly, and Jensen would mutter “Leave it alone Jay.”

Jared would stare at it, until it was burned onto his retinas and when he closed his eyes it was all he could see. “I can’t,” he would reply “I’m in love with this particular freckle.” And he would let the tip of his tongue rest on it, relishing the slight tingling from the salt on Jensen’s skin.

“You keep licking it, it’s gonna fall off.” Jensen would purr and Jared would put a finger on it and rub away the wetness.

“This is your identity freckle.” Jared would tell him, “This is how I know you’re not a clone or an impostor.”

And Jensen would always reply with “I swear I don’t know what goes on in your brain half the time Padalecki.”

*

They were eating dinner at Jensen’s. He’d made a stir-fry and Jared was busy chasing a piece of mange-tout around his bowl with a pair of chopsticks. “Fuck!” he moaned, as the pod slipped upside the bowl and cut a dash for the floor, “Can’t I just use a fork instead.”

“It’s good for you to practice,” Jensen replied around a mouth full of noodles “The Zen of eating.”

Jared glimpsed a window of opportunity, and dove through it. “You know how I persevere with these damn chopsticks?”

“Yes, you’re such a martyr to the cause.”

“Well I do it for you.”

Jensen nodded, and deftly popped a piece of chicken in his mouth.

“And I don’t really want to.” Jared went on.

“Where are you going with this?”

“I want you to do something for me.”

“Uh huh.”

“Something you probably don’t want to do.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Let me paint you.”

“Since when did you become the artistic type?”

“Not paint your picture. Paint on you.”

Jensen frowned, “Like chocolate sauce?”

“Like, henna tattoos.”

“You know how I feel about tattoos.”

Jared fumbled for a piece of pepper with his chopsticks and then held it up and gave Jensen his best full-on radiant 100% proof Padalecki charming smile, “It’s henna.”

“It’s stupid.”

“You took my candy.” Jared pouted.

“When did I ever take your candy?”

Jared put down his chop sticks, “Let me take you on a little trip down memory lane.” He said…

*

 _The sound of cupboard doors being slammed emanates from the kitchen. “Where the hell is it?” Jared shouts._

 _Jensen just grins and goes back to drinking his coffee and reading the paper._

 _More crashing “I swear to God Ackles, you’re starting to piss me off now.”_

 _Jensen puts his mug and the paper down and affects a look of complete innocence as Jared storms into the living room. Hands on hips, Jared demands “What the fuck have you done with it?”_

 _“Easy tiger, good morning to you. Want to tell me what’s got your panties in a bunch?”_

 _“Some bastard, and by bastard I mean you, has taken my stuff.”_

 _“And by stuff I presume you mean candy, and by candy I presume you mean that rainbow coloured stuff that you are permanently filling your face with. Give it up, it’s bad for you.”_

 _Jared pulls a face and grits his teeth. “I need it. It’s good candy man. I’m like a hummingbird, I crave the sugar fix.”_

 _“Exactly, you crave it. It’s normal and not healthy. I don’t want you, four years from now, with a mouth full of rotting teeth and a saggy ass.”_

 _“Do I look like I’m going to get a saggy ass?”_

 _“Keep eating that crap you will.”_

 _“I have a high metabolism.”_

 _“No, you have a sugar dependency.”_

 _“If you don’t tell me where the candy is in the next five minutes, you will suffer.”_

 _“Is that a threat Padalecki?”_

 _“Sure sounds like one.”_

 _Jensen laughs. “You don’t seriously think you scare me do you? You’re about as intimidating as puppy. A puppy with a candy fetish. You need to live without the sugar high for a while. It will do you good.”_

 _“This coming from the man who would have coffee intravenously if he could.”_

 _“That’s completely different.”_

 _“It always is, now give me my damn candy.”_

 _“Not guilty.” Jensen throws his hands up apologetically and moves to pick the paper back up._

 _Jared grabs it out of his hand and points it accusingly at him “Do you see anyone else here? Anyone else sharing my life? Any other person who could possibly have access to my stuff?” He doesn’t give him time to respond, “No you don’t. So fess up or pay the price.”_

 _Jensen hits the paper away “Buzz off pest. Go walk the dogs or something. In fact, if you’re so desperate, take the dogs for a walk and go buy the damn candy.”_

 _“That’s not the point, I want that candy.”_

 _“Jesus man, you sound like a five year old.”_

 _“A five year old that’s gonna whip your ass.”_

 _“Yeah right.” And Jensen sighs heavily, bored with this game now._

 _And then he does a double-take as Jared flounces, yes flounces, out of the apartment in search of a sugar fix._

*

Jared raised an eyebrow. Jensen stopped chewing, “Oh that candy. Yeah I guess maybe I do owe you.”

And right there Jared knew he had him. “Hey Jen,” he said, “Have another beer.”

*

Jensen slowly raised his shirt and tugged it off over his head. His chest muscles flexed slightly with the effort and Jared drew in a breath between his teeth. Jensen snapped his belt buckle loose and let his jeans slide down over his hips. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down his legs and, finally, he was naked.

For a moment Jared thought he might be looking at a Caravaggio, or a sculpture crafted by Michelangelo. He’d never quite been able to work his head around the phrase, ‘it’s just Jensen’.

“Quit staring.” Jensen said “You’re making me nervous.”

“Lie down.” Jared instructed.

Jensen raised an eyebrow but did as he was commanded. He stretched back on the bed, arms thrown over his head, legs together.

Jared dipped the head of the paintbrush into the henna mix and then chewed thoughtfully on its end as he surveyed his canvas of flesh and blood. He climbed onto the bed beside Jensen and touched the tip of the brush to one of the smaller freckles near Jensen’s belly button.

Jensen squirmed “That’s cold.”

“Hush up being a baby.” Said Jared, and drew a sweeping line around Jensen’s navel.

The brush tickled against Jensen’s skin, like a small damp beetle wandering around on his stomach. Jensen propped himself up on his elbows, so he could see what his partner was doing.

Jared was adding a series of tiny leaves making a vine that encircled Jensen’s navel.

“Very artistic.”

Jared grinned “Leaves are the only things I can draw.”

“Ah.”

The brush traced line after line over Jensen’s torso, up to his nipples and down towards his pelvis. It was when Jensen felt the tip of the brush lift from his skin as it reached his identity freckle that he realised what Jared was doing.

“Are you joining my freckles?” he asked.

Jared nodded “Join the Frackles.” He said seriously.

Jensen jumped slightly as he felt the brush touch his cock. “There are no freckles there.” He told Jared.

Jared ignored him and continued carefully applying stroke after delicate stroke of henna to Jensen’s rapidly firming manhood. “This isn’t turning you on Jen, is it?”

“Dude, you’re painting my penis. It’s like being licked by a very small tongue.”

Jared frowned “The harder you get the more leaves I have to draw.”

Jensen’s cock stood proud and erect and decorated from hilt to head with clambering brown vines. “That,” said Jared “Is a work of art.”

“Well you’re not gonna display it in a gallery.”

Jared stood up and admired his handiwork. Jensen’s body looked like Sleeping Beauty’s castle, “And therein encumbered sleepers groaned” Jared softly.

“What?”

“It’s poetry, you wouldn’t get it.”

“Painting, poetry…you’re quite the Renaissance man aren’t you Padalecki?”

“Yes.” Said Jared, “And now I’m going to be the first artist in history to fuck my canvas.”

“Shouldn’t that be canvASS?”

“Works of art shouldn’t answer back.”

“What should they do?” asked Jensen.

“Shut up and turn over.” Jared instructed.

“Yes Michelangelo Sir!”

THE END.


End file.
